Discovering an Angel
by EternalTears91
Summary: Goku discovers someone laying in the forest, bathed in moonlight. Who is she?


**Hello again everyone! I am taking a little break from my other story, **_**Sketching a Taiyoukai, **_**as I need time to regroup my ideas so I can give you something amazing to read! I wrote this a while ago for fun, and decided to post it. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon, or Dragon Ball Z, duh.

_**Discovering an Angel**_

* * *

Goku sighed as he flew over the forests surrounding his home. He and Chi-Chi just had another fight, and he needed to go somewhere peaceful. They had started fighting over every little thing after the defeat of Freiza and his return. Gohan tried to stay out of it, but it seemed his wife thought it wise to involve their son as well. He shook his head, and saw something glint out of the corner of his eye. He stopped midflight, and hovered, looking down into the forest below. Something was glowing white in the gentle light of the full moon. Deciding to check it out, he descended quietly near the mysterious glow. He was not prepared for the sight before him.

There, lying in the small clearing of trees, was a woman. She was emitting the white light that caught Goku's eye from the sky. The light of the moon highlighted her silvery hair, which lay around her in endless streams that were held up by two identical buns on either side of her head. She was clothed in a long white gown, and two pure white wings were wrapped around her protectively. She was beautiful. 'Is she alright? She looks to be out cold.' He inched closer to the angelic woman, who stirred slightly. Then she opened her eyes, which had Goku gasping out loud. They were of the deepest sapphire blue, rimmed with moonlit silver. He had never encountered such eyes before. Clearly, the woman was not of his world. She sat up and looked around. He noted the softly glowing golden crescent on her brow. "Are you alright Miss?" Her wings unfurled, and spread out behind her with an impressive 6 foot span. She looked confused, which Goku found to be adorable. Had he been any other man, he probably would've mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts of another woman when he had a wife, but Goku, being who he was, thought nothing of it. "Where am I? Who are you, and how did I get here?" her voice sounded like the tinkling of bells, soft and musical. Goku sat in front of the angelic woman, a goofy grin on his face. "My name is Goku, and you are currently in the black forest near West City. I have no clue how you got here, but can I ask your name?" She smiled slightly at his kind voice. She could tell he had a pure heart, and felt she was in no danger. "I am called Serenity. Please sir, could you tell me the year?" He looked confused at her question, but answered any way. " It's 192 AC." The smile faded from her face, and she nodded slightly. It seemed she was in the future. "I see. Pluto must've thought this best. My friends…" Tears gathered in her beautiful eyes, and began to fall down her face in rivers. He frowned when she began to cry, and reached out to pat her hand. "Hey, it's going to be ok, Serenity. I'm sure everything will turn out alright. Can you tell me a bit about yourself? Maybe I can help."

She sighed and wiped some of the tears, and smiled sadly at the man. He was really a good, sweet person. His aura was clean and bright. "Oh, Goku, it would be impossible to help me now. You see, my friends and I were battling a great evil where I come from, and it destroyed them. My guardian, Sailor Pluto used the last of her strength to send me here, I suppose. Perhaps she thought I would be safe." He tilted his head to the side, questions beginning to form in his mind. " What is a Sailor Pluto?" Serenity giggled at his inquiry. "Sailor Pluto was a great female warrior, and a guardian of mine. She was a part of my court of Sailor Senshi, and controlled time and space, as was her birthright. The rest of my Senshi had their respective powers as well. I suppose in this time, even legends of them no longer exist." She began to stand, and Goku quickly got up and helped her. " Are you a princess, Serenity?" She sighed, and tilted her face up to gaze upon the moon. "I am a descendant of the Moon Goddess Selene. My kingdom was of the moon, millennia ago, until its' untimely demise by an ancient evil. My mother sealed the evil and sent myself and my court to be reborn in a new future on earth. Some years after, we were awakened to again face our ancient foe, and defeated them. From that point, we began to protect the universe from all other evil and darkness. When I reached my seventeenth year, we faced an entity known as Chaos. After a long, bloody battle, I managed to free the sailor warrior he was controlling, and sealed him away. I thought we would have peace after that, but I was wrong. After I sent the earth, my court, and myself into a sleep to protect us from a plague that overtook humanity, I was awakened in the 22nd century to reestablish the world. I became Neo-Queen Serenity, and beside my love, King Endymion, we became the rulers of earth and the moon. For centuries, we ruled our crystal kingdom in peace. Most recently, Chaos found a way out of the prison I built for him, and attacked us. He.. killed every one. Even my love, and my daughter, Small Lady." Serenity was sobbing by this point, and Goku pulled her into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, your highness. Don't worry, you are safe here, I will protect you. My friends and I will figure out a way to help you." She shook her head. " Chaos is a powerful entity, Goku. He is the very source of all evil. If he found his way here, to me, this world and all worlds would end. I must face him alone. It is my destiny."

She stepped out of his embrace and smiled at him softly. "You have shown me such kindness, young mortal. Live long and well. I will not forget you. Perhaps we will meet again, when my duties in my time are complete." She glowed even brighter for a moment, and Goku had to shield his eyes. When it dimmed slightly, he opened them and saw that her appearance changed. She wore a short white body suit that had a silver skirt and cape. A crystal brooch was nestled in the white feather bow on her bosom, and multicolored ribbons decorated the front of her skirt. On her feet were winged silver heels, and the sleeves of her suit had tiny wings as well. In her hands rested a long crystal staff. Her hair had even changed slightly, becoming darker silver. The buns atop her head were heart shaped, and had crystal clips adorning them. He noticed her wings had grown even bigger, and protruded from her long silver cape. She flapped them, and began to rise. "Wait, Serenity!", he called, "Let me help you! I don't want you to go alone!" She smiled again at the kind young man. " Do not despair, Goku. I promise, Chaos will not win. He is Darkness, just as I am Light. One may not exist without the other. We must regain balance, and I must face him to do so. For my family, my world, and my love." She rose even higher, as the light surrounding her turned silver. Upon her brow, the moon crescent that had once been changed into a bright golden star. A portal opened before her, dark and mysterious and littered with millions of stars. They called to her, pleading with her to restore balance. "Prepare yourself, Chaos, for Sailor Cosmos, eternal protector of balance, comes for you." With that, perhaps the most powerful being Goku had ever sensed disappeared in a flash of bright silver light, deep into the time portal that would take her back to save the universe in a way a mortal never could. She went back to battle the very being that put darkness in every heart, something even Goku, as strong as he was, had no idea how to defeat.

As he flew back home, Goku replayed the meeting in his mind. He knew, some how, some day, he would see Serenity again. Someone with a strength as bright and pure as hers could not fail. He would keep the meeting to his self, not wanting to alarm his friends. They would not be able to believe or understand what transpired in that clearing. Goku felt…changed. Serenity had opened his eyes to something he had never considered before. His own mortality. Sure, he had died before, but it was never permanent. He knew some day, the ones he loved would die for good, as would he. "Thank you, Serenity", he whispered aloud, " You opened my eyes to just how precious time with the ones I love is. I will train harder, and protect this world better, so everyone can have peaceful, happy lives. I only hope that, one day, you will know peace."

**There you have it, folks! I had this little piece floating around in my old note book, and thought I would post it. After I finish my other story, depending on your feedback, I may continue this into another story. Well, hope you liked it!**

**-EternalTears91**


End file.
